Star Crossed Lovers COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? RR COMPLETE
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

First of all, I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories her on . If you see Updated c hapters, I am merely replacing them with the ORIGINAL. Now you will be able to read these stories as they were intended and not the EDITIED versions!

Thanks,

Tiffany

A*K*A

Slygriff


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Prologue  
**

Severus Snape lay in his bed at 12 Grimmwauld Place. In his arms lay the love of his life Hermione Granger. Hermione had graduated with honors from Hogwarts six years earlier. Since then she and Severus had been paired together on potions and research. Severus's cover as spy had been blown three years ago.

Severus had been in love with the chestnut haired beauty since her sixth year, but had refrained from saying anything, even after they began working together. Hermione had cornered him one evening four years ago and kissed him. She had then told him she had been in love with him since her final year at Hogwarts. Since then they had kept their relationship a secret. No one knew about them.

"Mmm. Hi there." Hermione sighed as she woke up.

"Hi yourself." Severus said with a smile.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's two in the morning. You have some time before you have to sneak back to your room." He answered.

"I hate having to leave, but I know if Albus finds out he'll send you away and I'll never see you again." She sighed.

"I know love. But, he doesn't know. Let's just keep it that way." Severus said as he held her tighter.

Hermione never fully understood why Albus was so against Severus and her being together or even Severus being with any woman and Severus refused to talk about it. She decided she would spend her last few hours with her lover wisely.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as she began kissing his neck and chest.

"Spending my time wisely." Hermione whispered.

Severus growled in response. He grabbed her face and slammed his lips over hers. The kiss was hot and passionate. He rolled her onto her back and rested his body over hers. The look in Hermione's eyes ignited his blood. It was a look of passion, lust and love.

Severus kissed her as he slid his hard dick slowly into her. Hermione moaned in pleasure. Severus began to suckle at her neck as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Hermione sighed as she met each thrust with one of her own.

"Oh Severus. You feel so good." She whispered.

"So do you my love. So good." He whispered back.

Slowly their movements became faster and harder. Both were gasping in pleasure. Their lovemaking was always intense. This came from Severus's special abilities. The very abilities that Albus seemed to be afraid of. Hermione didn't fear them, she actually welcomed them.

"Severus. Oh yes. I'm gonna. Ohhhhhh." She cried softly.

"Oh Hermione. My love. Aaahhh." He groaned as he buried his face in her neck.

They laid there, their bodies twitching slightly in the aftermath of their climaxes. Severus gently kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and finally her lips. He slowly withdrew from her, waved his hand and cleaned them and the sheets.

"We need to get a little more sleep before you leave. We have a meeting in the morning." He said.

"I know." She sighed sadly. Severus just pulled her close. They soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

The next morning after breakfast there was an Order meeting. Hermione and Severus entered. They were seated next to Sirius, Harry and Ron. Albus entered a few moments later.

"Good morning. I have some news. A group of Death Eaters have been spotted just south of Wales. Sirius, Severus, I want the two of you to follow them. This could take some time. It seems they are setting up yet another base." Albus instructed.

"Yes sir." Sirius and Severus said.

"In the meantime, Hermione, you continue with the potions and research you and Severus have been working on. Remus, I need you to head for the south coast of France. An old friend of mine has come across some things that may be useful to us." Albus continued.

Hermione merely nodded. She tuned out the rest of the meeting. She hated when Severus was sent away. She feared something would happen to him. The meeting was dismissed. Hermione and Severus made their way to the front hallway. They had to make a run to Diagon Alley for some potion supplies.

"You two be careful out there. Oh, Severus, may I have a word with you before you leave please?" Albus requested.

"Yes sir. I'll be right back." Severus said to Hermione.

Severus and Albus entered the empty library. Albus closed the door and placed a silencing spell on it. "Severus, I don't need to tell you again about controlling yourself around Hermione."

"Of course not Albus." Severus said.

"My boy, I know you love her, but this CAN NOT happen. You are special Severus. You can't always control your abilities and I fear that. I know this seems cruel to you. I want you to know that I'm not trying to punish you. I just want you to be mindful of your emotions. That's a trigger for your abilities." Albus explained.

"I understand Albus. There is nothing between Hermione and I but a tentative friendship. That is all. Even though I love her she knows nothing about it." Severus said.

"Good. Now you and Hermione be careful out there. You never know who's watching." Albus said.

************************************************************************

Hermione stood waiting at the door when Severus returned a few minutes later. Once they were out of the house and a few blocks away, Severus told her what Albus had said. This worried Hermione greatly.

"Severus, why does he fear your abilities? I don't. I welcome them." She asked.

"I don't know love. Before we head for Diagon Alley, I want to make a quick stop first." He answered.

Hermione nodded. He held her hand as they apparated away. They appeared outside a small comfortable looking cabin. Hermione looked confused as they walked to the door. Severus gave her a reassuring smile then knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" A male voice called out.

A second later the door opened. "Hello Christian." Severus greeted.

"Severus my boy. It's been too long. And who is this lovely young lady?" Christian asked.

"Christian Douglas, meet Hermione Granger. Hermione, Christian Douglas." Severus introduced.

Hermione and Christian shook hands and he invited them in. He led them to a nice sitting room and ordered them some tea. "So, what brings you here?" Christian asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could do Hermione and me a favor. That is if Hermione agrees?" Severus answered.

"What do you mean Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione let's get married. Right here right now. Christian can marry us. I know it's sudden and not your dream wedding, but this way Albus can't say anything." Severus answered.

Hermione just sat there for a moment. She knew their marriage would have to remain a secret. She also knew she loved him and wanted nothing more than to become his wife. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Yes. Let's do it." She said.

"This is wonderful. You have my word Hermione, no but the three of us will know of this. I know of Severus's abilities and why Albus does not want him and you together, but on this I disagree with Albus. He's wrong." Christian said.

Hermione and Severus followed Christian into the backyard. There, in a simple hand fasting ceremony Hermione Granger became Hermione Snape. Severus was the happiest he had been in his entire life. After thanking Christian, they hurried to Diagon Ally.

That night Hermione and Severus consummated their marriage. A week later Severus left with Sirius in the dead of night. Hermione stood at her bedroom window and watched her husband head off in the dead of night. She cried herself to sleep. Fearing he would not return to her.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 1  
**

"God it feels good to be back at Hogwarts." Sirius sighed.

"Sure does." Severus added.

The sun was just setting as Severus and Sirius walked across the grounds heading toward the castle. The two had been gone for five months. Shortly after they reached Wales, Death Eaters had attacked Order Headquarters. Severus had feared Hermione had been hurt, but was relieved when Albus informed them no one was hurt. Headquarters was now temporarily at Hogwarts till the start of the new school year in September.

"Welcome back." Harry greeted from the large double doors of the castle.

"Thanks." Sirius said.

The three entered the main hall. From the corner of his eye, Severus spotted Hermione hiding in the shadows. He needed to get away from Potter and Black.

"Black, Potter, I'll catch up with you two at the meeting. First I need a hot shower." Severus said.

Harry and Sirius nodded and headed upstairs. Once he was sure they were gone he hurried to his wife. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight and close; just savoring the feel of her in his arms once more.

"I've missed you Hermione." He whispered as he pulled back to look at her.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed." She said worriedly.

"I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione returned the kiss but pulled away after a few seconds.

"Wait. Not here." She said.

"Yes, here. I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married." He said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Severus, don't say things like that." Hermione pleaded fearfully.

Severus sighed and pulled her into his arms once more. Hermione let out a ragged sigh and wrapped her arms tighter around his lean waist.

"Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?" Severus asked as he took a step back from her.

Hermione took a breath then spoke. "Something wonderful has happened Severus. I'm pregnant."

Severus was in shock. A million thoughts and feelings were running rampant in his mind. He was thrilled, worried and mainly frightened. Frightened if someone found out; mainly Albus or the Death Eaters.

"That's…Well, that's won…That's wonderful." He said with a smile as he hugged her once more.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked fearfully.

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now. All right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." He answered and held her tighter.

A few minutes later he kissed her lovingly and they parted ways. Severus went to his chambers and grabbed a relaxing shower. He couldn't believe that Hermione was in fact pregnant with his child. He was so happy.

'_I'm going to be a father! I never thought I would have this chance.' _He thought still in shock at the wonderful news.

************************************************************************

After he showered and changed into clean robes he headed for the Great Hall for the Order meeting. He walked in and found Hermione sitting with Molly and Ginny. He took his seat between Sirius and Remus a few seats away.

"Let us begin. Sirius, Severus what have you found?" Albus asked.

Severus rose to his feet. "They have in fact set up another base. Black and I counted at least 50 to 100 Death Eaters there. We also discovered a few werewolves with them as well."

"Snape and I also discovered that Voldemort himself came and oversaw the remaining set up of the base." Sirius added.

"This is not good. Remus was able to bring back the potions texts and ingredients from my friend in France. Hermione, have you managed to make any headway with it?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. The potions text was easy to translate. The only problem is the potion will have to be modified to take into account Voldemort's reptilian nature. That is where I am running into some difficulty." Hermione answered as she slowly sat back down.

"Severus, tomorrow morning I want you to help Hermione with this problem. For now, let us eat." Albus said.

The tables in the hall instantly filled with food. Severus watched as Hermione laughed and talked with Molly and Ginny. She was radiant as always. He couldn't even tell that she was pregnant, which was a good thing. Albus would get suspicious if Hermione was showing.

Hermione finished her dinner and excused herself. Half an hour later Severus followed. Albus had said we would not be staying at the castle and would be returning in a few days after he finished his business in Dublin. This relieved Severus. After all, Hogwarts was Albus's domain. Not much went on within the castle the man didn't know about.

************************************************************************

That night Severus leaned against the wall as Hermione stood on her balcony, wearing her light blue nightgown combing her hair. From where he stood he could just make out the outline of her growing stomach. She had informed him when he reached her chambers that she was five months pregnant.

"Severus, I want to have our child in Italy. I inherited a cottage from my aunt. It's in the lake country. I could have our baby there. No one would know and we would be safe. After all, Albus has been talking of sending me away before the battle happens. Perhaps I could get him to send me early. I could set up the baby's room. I know the perfect place; the room facing the gardens." Hermione said wistfully as she combed through her hair.

"You are so…beautiful." Severus said.

"It's only because I'm so in love." She replied with a smile as she turned to face him.

"No. No, it's because I'm so in love with you." He said with a chuckle.

"So love has blinded you?" She asked.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant." He replied.

"But it's probably true." She said as she placed her brush on the dresser and walked into his arms.

Severus stood there holding his beautiful wife. Just grateful they were together once more. He swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently he laid her against the pillows. Hermione flicked her wrist and both were naked.

"Severus, I have to feel you. Please." She whispered.

Severus didn't speak. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair. Severus slid one hand down her body, paying extra attention to the slight bulge of their child growing within her. His fingers brushed against her curls at her center. She was already wet and waiting for him.

Ever since he had held her and kissed her in the hall when he returned, he had a hard-on. Severus moved over her body and slowly slid his dick into her wet pussy. Hermione moaned into the kiss as he filled her.

"God Hermione. It's been so long." He moaned.

"I know love." She groaned.

Slowly Severus began to thrust into her. Hermione eagerly met his thrusts. It had been so long since she and Severus had made love that she knew nether of them would last long. Hermione began to move her hips faster, trying to give him more encouragement.

"Oh Severus. Let go. Please. Fuck me my husband." She purred as she sucked on his earlobe.

"As you wish my wife." He growled.

Severus began to pound into her. Hermione cried out in the thoroughs of passion. Severus was glad he placed a silencing spell on her chambers. He began kissing and nipping at her neck. Hermione moaned and arched into him.

"Severus! Oh yes! Don't stop!" She cried.

"Never! Oh Hermione!" He moaned.

They were now thrusting harder and faster than ever. Both clutching at each other. Both wanting to reach sweet release together.

"SEVERUS! OOHH! YESSS! YESSS! AAAAHHHH!" Hermione yelled as her world exploded.

"OOOOHHHH! HERMIONE! OH GOD! HERMIONE!" Severus cried as he went ridged above her.

The two collapsed on the bed gasping but satisfied for the moment. With the wave of his hand and they were cleaned. Hermione put back on her nightgown while Severus pulled on his pajama pants. They climbed under the covers and gathered each other in their arms and sighed.

"This baby is going to change our lives." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, our baby is a blessing. Everything is going to be just fine." Severus said softly.

The pair quickly fell asleep. As they slept Severus's ability of premonition kicked in as he slept.

*Severus's Premonition*

_Hermione was lying on her back, her face contorted in pain. He could tell she had been crying.  
_

"_Severus, help me."_ _Hermione cried.  
_

_Then Remus Lupin's face came into view. He was brushing a wash cloth along Hermione's forehead and began talking in a calm soothing voice. The crying of a baby could be heard in the back ground.  
_

"_Save your strength Hermione. It's going to be all right."_ _Remus said.  
_

"_I can't."_ _Hermione whispered.  
_

_Hermione gave a few ragged breaths then went limp. Her head falling softly to the side. She was dead.  
_

*End Severus's Premonition*

Severus sat up gasping. The cry of the baby, his and Hermione's baby, echoing in his mind. He was drenched in sweat. He looked at his side and saw Hermione lying the sleeping peacefully. Severus tossed back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He placed his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

Severus got to his feet, grabbed his dressing gown and walked out of the bedroom. Hermione woke up and saw Severus exiting the room. She got up and followed him. She found him standing on the balcony staring at the stars.

"Severus, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I had a premonition Hermione." Severus answered.

"Bad?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was about you." He replied.

"What did you see?" She questioned.

"I saw you in labor. I saw Lupin there and heard our baby. I then saw you dying." He replied his breathing slightly labored.

"Oh Severus. It was just a dream." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm not going to lose you Hermione." He said.

"I know. Let's go back to bed love." She replied.

They walked back into the bedroom. Hermione fell asleep once more. Severus stayed awake a little longer and held Hermione tighter and closer than ever. His left hand rubbing circles over her stomach, hoping his vision didn't come true. Slowly he drifted off to sleep once again.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 2  
**

It had been a month since Severus and Hermione had been reunited and Severus found out he was going to be a father. Hermione was now beginning to show slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. She and Severus were working on the new potion she had received from Albus's friend when Remus knocked and entered.

"Can I talk to you two?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Hermione answered.

Remus placed a silencing spell on the door and faced the two again. Hermione and Severus looked at him strangely after he placed the spell.

"I don't want this overheard. I'm going to ask you two a question and I want the truth. From both of you. You have my word, what we discuss will not leave this room." Remus said.

Hermione and Severus nodded. Both curious as to where this was going.

"Hermione, are you pregnant and is Severus the father?" Remus asked.

Hermione and Severus both blanched. They just stood there. Afraid to speak or move. After a few minutes Hermione got her voice back and spoke.

"How…how did you know?" She stuttered.

"I can see people's auras Hermione. I noticed that yours changed. When a woman becomes pregnant, their auras shift slightly to show the life growing inside her. Plus, the aura of the father will match that of the mother. Severus's aura has always been one of every color imaginable because of his abilities. Yours, Hermione, has always been a golden color. It now is gold with a light lilac color added to it. And that is what Severus's aura is, even though I can still see a bit of his original aura mixed in." Remus explained.

"Yes, I am the father. What are you going to do about it?" Severus demanded.

"Nothing. I know about Albus and him trying to keep you and Hermione apart. I don't agree. Tell me, how are your abilities since you and Hermione have joined?" Remus replied.

"I have never been in such control of them in my whole life." Severus answered.

"Remus, no one can know. If Albus finds out about the baby and that Severus and I married in secret he will send Severus away and I will never see him again." Hermione pleaded.

"I know Hermione. That's why I wanted to speak to you. Albus is getting worried about you two. He's afraid he made a mistake in putting you two together. I have assured him that there is nothing between you two but a friendship at best." Remus said.

"Remus, Hermione wants to have our baby in Italy. She has inherited a cottage from an aunt. It is in the lake country and well hidden. We all know Albus and the others want Hermione sent away when the final battle happens. So do I." Severus replied.

"Hmm. Perhaps I could convince Albus to allow me to accompany her. That way she wouldn't be alone." Remus suggested.

"That might work. But in the mean time, we must keep Albus off our backs. I feel this war is drawing closer. The final battle will happen around the time I am to have our baby." Hermione said.

Severus and Remus stared at her in shock. Severus knew the feeling as he had been feeling the same thing. Severus and Remus shared a knowing look before Severus faced Hermione.

"My love, I think when we married I transferred some of my abilities to you. The ability to sense when things are going to happen." Severus explained.

"I know. I knew from the day we married. I tried to sense you when I heard the whispers of you being killed, but I couldn't. You must have been blocking anyone trying to sense you." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Severus, you have my word. I will do all I can to help you. I must get going. I will see you at dinner." Remus said.

He shook Severus's hand, kissed Hermione's forehead and left. Hermione and Severus returned to their potion. The visit from Remus had them worried. Worried that Albus would soon discover. The same thought was going through their minds. Hermione needed to leave and soon.

************************************************************************

For the next two days Hermione and Severus worked. It was now Saturday. Severus sat in Hermione's sitting room. Albus was away yet again. As he sat there, the premonition of Hermione dying returned. He sighed as the vision faded. Just then Hermione entered the room.

"Remus has been here, hasn't he?" Severus asked looking at the bouquet of yellow roses on the table.

"He came by this morning." Hermione answered with a smile.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"He's worried about you. He said you've been under a lot of stress." She answered as she stood near the table.

Severus sighed and rose to his feet. "I feel lost."

"Lost? What do you mean?" She questioned.

"It's Albus. It's this war. It's everything. The only thing that is keeping me sane and grounded is you and our baby. I'm still having that vision. I'm afraid of losing you and our child." He answered.

Hermione walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going to die in childbirth Severus. I promise you."

"No, I promise you Hermione." Severus replied.

Their lips were quickly upon each other. They made their way to the bedroom. Severus gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He made sweet gentle love to her. Worshiping her like the goddess she was.

T.B.C.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short. Next one will be longer.

Tiffany


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 3**

One week after Remus warned her and Severus about Albus, Albus called Hermione into his office. Hermione hid her worry and fear. Luckily, her robes covered the evidence of her pregnancy.

"Hermione, I wanted to meet with you because there is something we need to discuss. I know you are aware of the Order's plans to send you away during the battle. If you remain in England, Harry will be unable to focus on his task." Albus said.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief inside. Outside she made no change in her facial expression. "I know. I was thinking of going to Italy. My Aunt Isabella left me her cottage. It would be the perfect place."

"Yes. The war has not yet left the shores of England. You would be safe there. I was thinking of sending someone with you. Just in case though. Do you have any suggestions my dear?" Albus asked, hoping she would not ask for Severus.

"Actually yes, Remus came to speak with Severus and me last week. He volunteered to come with me, if that is all right with you." Hermione answered.

"Yes. Remus would be a fine choice. I think it best that you and Remus leave before the end of the month. Severus will continue on the potion. I understand you two have nearly completed it." Albus said.

"Yes Albus. All that's left is to add the final ingredients. Why should Remus and I leave so soon? Surely the battle isn't that close at hand?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I fear it is. The battle will probably take place in two maybe three months time. That is why you must leave. I suggest you notify Remus and arrange a meeting. So you and he can make the necessary arrangements." Albus answered.

Hermione nodded. She got to her feet and left. She made her way to the dungeons. After Hermione left Minerva stepped out of the shadows. She wore a disapproving frown upon her face. For once she did not agree with Albus in his decision to protect Severus.

"I guess Remus and Severus were telling the truth. If Hermione and Severus were together she would have asked for him to come with her." Albus said in relief.

"Albus, are you sure you are doing the right thing concerning Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Minerva, the man doesn't recognize his own strength. He could kill Hermione with nothing more than a thought and a clench of his fist." Albus answered. Minerva sighed. This was a never ending battle between her and Albus.

************************************************************************

Down in the dungeons Hermione found Remus and Severus talking. She quickly told them what Albus had said. Severus was scared. "Hermione, promise me you will be safe." Severus said.

"I will be fine my love. You just concentrate on the potion. Remus will be with me and he can notify you about the baby or if anything goes wrong. Since you cured him of being a werewolf he is no longer a threat." Hermione said gently.

"Hermione is right. By her choosing me, Albus now believes what you and I have told him. Once this war is over, I will help the two of you escape the country. Albus will not permit this, even with Voldemort gone." Remus added.

Severus nodded. He still didn't like the idea of being separated from Hermione again. Especially since his vision was getting stronger with each passing day. He was terrified at the thought of losing Hermione and perhaps even their child.

************************************************************************

That night at dinner, Albus announced to the Order about Remus and Hermione leaving at the end of the month. The members seemed relieved that Hermione would not be alone. Throughout dinner Severus and Hermione carefully watched one another. Both knowing the next two weeks were going to be taxing on them both.

"Don't worry Hermione. Moony will take good care of you." Sirius said.

"I know Sirius. I just hate not being able to help." Hermione said sadly.

"You are helping by staying alive. This world needs you Hermione." Sirius said as he rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm feeling a little tired. I will turn in for the evening. See you all in the morning." Hermione said.

Severus watched her closely. He could tell she was tired and looked a bit pale. He and Remus shared a worried look. An hour later Remus and Severus, who was wearing an invisibility cloak, went to Hermione's chambers. They found her laying on the couch sound asleep. Severus gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. With a wave of his hand she was dressed in her night gown.

"Severus?" She asked quietly as she woke up.

"Sshh. I'm here. So is Remus. Are you all right my love?" He asked worriedly as Remus entered the room.

"I just feel so tired. I don't understand why." She answered.

"It's the stress Hermione. This is not good for you or the child. Tomorrow you should stay here and rest. I will help Severus with the potion." Remus said.

"Remus is right. Your health and the health of our child is more important to me. I will inform Albus in the morning. Or better yet, Remus can. He can say he came in to check on you and noticed you seemed a little run down and recommended you to stay here and rest." Severus added.

Hermione nodded as she yawned. Severus stroked her hair and told her to sleep. Slowly Hermione drifted off to sleep. Remus sat in a nearby chair.

"Severus, who has been giving Hermione her checkups?" Remus asked.

"The same wizard who married us; he is a trained medi-wizard. He says everything is fine with her and the baby. I don't understand why she is feeling so weak." Severus answered.

"It is the stress Severus. She doesn't want to leave you here. She is afraid you won't return to her." Remus replied.

"That is the same fear I have. I have been having this vision of Hermione dying in childbirth. You were there telling her to save her strength, but she can't and dies. I hear the sound of our child, but I do not know the child's fate." Severus sighed.

"Severus, Hermione won't die. I will make sure of it. The location of the cabin is near a small Wizarding community. A good friend of mine is a medi-witch. I have already contacted her about the situation. She will come and stay with Hermione and I. She can be trusted." Remus said at Severus's sharp glare.

"If you trust her, that's good enough for me." Severus said.

"Come on Severus. It would not be good if someone were to come here and found you here. We must leave." Remus said sadly.

Severus gave his wife a gentle kiss before donning the cloak once more. He and Remus extinguished the lights and quietly left Hermione's chambers. That night Severus slept fitfully. His dreams plagued with death; the death of his wife and child.

************************************************************************

"Where's Mione?" Harry asked at breakfast the next morning.

"She's is getting some much needed rest. I went to speak with her last night and found her asleep on her couch. The poor girl has been working so hard on the research and potion. I told her to spend the day in her rooms and just rest. She started to argue about the potion, but I told her that Severus and I would come see her this afternoon and keep her up to speed on it." Remus answered.

"When is she going to learn? She did the same thing during our 7th year. Remember Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but that's Hermione; work, work, work." Harry answered.

That day Hermione kept her word. She had her breakfast and lunch brought up from the kitchens. She stayed in bed and rested. When Remus and Severus came by after lunch, she felt much stronger and the color had returned to her face.

"Are you feeling better love?" Severus asked as he sat beside her.

"Much. I'm still a little tired, but feeling a lot better than I did yesterday." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Good news. Severus has completed the potion." Remus replied.

"Oh Severus! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you." Hermione said as she hugged him and kissed him.

"The glory should go to you. You did the research and started the potion. I merely helped a little." He said.

"How about we both share the glory? I couldn't have finished it without you." She suggested.

"I like that idea." He said.

"Hermione, with the potion done, I think Albus will try to convince us to leave by this weekend. For some reason, he is hell bent on getting you and Severus separated." Remus said sadly.

"I feel that as well. We will just have to agree. Severus, I know you hate this, but so do I. We have to keep Albus from finding out about the baby. I'm beginning to show more, and soon I will not be able to conceal the fact that I am pregnant. He will know immediately that you are the father." Hermione pleaded as Severus got to his feet and began to pace.

"I know. All I want to live my life with you and our child. I know Albus means well, but he's only making things worse for me. I honestly wonder if he was ever trying to help me in the first place." Severus growled.

"Severus, you can't mean that?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, ever since I came to Hogwarts, Albus had manipulated my life! I'm tired of playing his games!" Severus yelled.

The vase of flowers Remus had brought for Hermione shattered. Hermione let out a surprise scream. Severus froze. He saw the look of terror on his wife's face. He dropped to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to. I was just so angry about everything." Severus whispered.

Hermione climbed out of bed. Her fear quickly vanished. She walked over and knelt in front of him and took him in her arms. Severus clung to her desperately. "I know Severus. It's all right. I was more surprised than anything. You told me that when you get angry is when you can least control your powers. That was the first time I had ever seen you lose control of them."

Remus watched the husband and wife. His heart went out to them He made a vow to himself that once this war was over, he would help them and their child get away from everything. Remus trusted Albus, but also knew Severus was right. Albus was more of a threat to Severus than an aide.

"Severus, we need to go. We need to tell Albus the potion is finished. After dinner I will bring you here to spend one last night with Hermione. I fear Albus will want Hermione and I to leave as soon as possible." Remus said.

"Remus is right. Go. I will see you tonight." Hermione whispered.

Severus nodded. He stood up, helped Hermione to her feet, gathered her in his arms and carried her back to bed. Severus and Hermione shared a tender kiss. Remus patted her shoulder and the two left. Hermione lay back down and began to cry. She feared what Albus would tell them when they told him about the potion.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 4  
**

Severus and Remus left Hermione and headed for Albus's office. He was there going over some of the latest reports. The two quickly told him about the potion being completed. Albus was glad.

"Good. You have done well. Remus, now that the potion is complete. I think you and Hermione should leave. In two days I want the both of you prepared to leave. The sooner the two of you are gone and safe, the better it will be." Albus said.

"Yes sir." Remus said.

Severus somehow managed to conceal the anger he felt inside. Albus told them to finish up the paperwork on the potion and have it handed in to him before dinner. Severus and Remus went back to his lab. Severus was furious.

"Damn him! Damn Albus!" Severus yelled as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Severus, you have to calm down. I hate this just as much as you and Hermione. We can't let Albus find out the truth. If we do you will never see your wife and child again. You know why Albus fears you. It's because of the prophecy about you and him." Remus said.

"I know. I haven't told Hermione about that. It might be best if you tell her once you're in Italy. You know just as much about this as I do. You can perhaps answer the questions that I refuse to." Severus sighed.

"I will. Come on. Let's get this paperwork finished and go to dinner. Then I will take you to Hermione. She isn't going to like this change of events at all." Remus replied.

************************************************************************

Hermione was now standing on her balcony with her hand resting over her growing stomach. For the last few days she had felt the child within kick and move against her hand. She was scared. She knew Albus would want her and Remus gone and soon.

'_If anyone is listening up there please, please watch over Severus. Let no harm come to him during the final battle. I can't and would not be able to live if I lost him.' _Hermione prayed.

She had dinner at the table in her bedroom and waited patiently for Remus and Severus to arrive. Two hour after dinner, there was a knock on her door. There stood Remus and Severus, wearing his invisibly cloak. She led them in and they sat in the sitting room. Severus removed his cloak.

"Hermione, Albus wants you and Remus to be ready to leave in two days." Severus said.

Hermione's face fell. She buried her face in her hands. Severus was immediately at her side. He gently gathered her into his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Remus watched the couple sadly.

"Hermione, I will go. Severus, you must leave here and be back in your rooms before dawn. I will see you both at breakfast." Remus said.

Remus patted them both on the shoulder and left. Severus gathered her in his arms and carried her to their bed. Hermione made the first move. She took hold of his face and pulled it down towards hers. The kiss was hot and intense.

"Hermione, are you feeling up to this?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

Severus waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. Severus lay on his side and began to kiss her once more. Hermione ran her hands up and down his body, enjoying the feel of his skin and muscles beneath her finger tips. Her hand soon came in contact with his hardening cock.

"Mmm." he moaned.

Hermione began kissing and licking at his neck. Severus rolled onto his back. Hermione eagerly climbed onto him so she was now straddling him. Her lips met his once more as she began sliding her wet pussy against his cock. When she was ready she slowly slid herself onto him.

"Hermione."

"Oh Severus."

She sat up and began moving slowly. If this was going to be their last night together for some time, she was damned well going to enjoy it and so was he. Severus gently began caressing her breasts as she moved over him.

"You feel so good Hermione. Oh so good." he moaned.

"So do you. Ohhhh Severus." she sighed.

Severus took hold of her hips and began to gently thrust into her. Hermione moaned at the feel of him penetrating her deeply and firmly. He made her feel so wanton and wild all at the same time. Severus rolled them over and began moving faster while gently taking a breast into his mouth.

"Yes. Oh god Severus." she moaned.

"Just lay back and let me pleasure you my wife." he whispered.

Hermione relaxed her body and just took in the pleasures he was sending through her. Severus switched breast and with his left hand reached down and began to gently finger her clit.

"OH GOD!" she cried.

"That's it Hermione. Let go. Lose control Hermione." he whispered.

He began pounding into her harder and faster while rubbing his index finger faster and firmer against her clit.

"YES! OH YES SEVERUS! MAKE ME COME! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Come for me Hermione. Feeling you come around my cock will make me come. That's what you want isn't it?" he said.

"YES! COME SEVERUS!" she cried.

"You want to feel my shoot my load deep inside you don't you?" he asked as he pounded endlessly into her.

Hermione could no longer speak. She was so close and Severus knew it. He leaned down and kissed her hard as he continued to fuck her and finger her clit. Within seconds he swallowed her scream as he emitted one of his own as came with her. They laid there still kissing as their bodies relaxed from the intense climax they shared.

"That was…intense." she gasped.

"Yes it was." he agreed.

Hermione used wandless magic to cleanse them and the sheets. They held each other as Severus pulled the covers over their naked bodies. His hand resting against her stomach, their child pressing against his hand.

"He or she seems to like it when you do that." Hermione said softly.

"Yes. I will be so glad when you, me and our child are away from Albus and can live our lives in peace." Severus sighed.

"Severus, why is Albus so against us?" Hermione asked.

"Remus will explain this to you. I can't, please don't ask me too." Severus answered sadly.

Hermione just held him. They held each other as they slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. Severus was jousted from his sleep by his vision once more. He slowed his breathing and checked the clock. It was four in the morning. Dawn was in an hour and a half away. Slowly he climbed out of bed without waking his wife.

He dressed silently, wrote her a note, donned his cloak and snuck back to his chambers. Hermione awoke three hours later and noticed Severus was gone. She climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. She dressed and headed for her sitting room. There on the table was a note. She picked it up and read it.

My darling wife,

Please forgive me for leaving this way. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Now that our research and the potion are finished I have no doubts that Albus will find a new task for you. I will see you at meals and perhaps in the halls.

For now, do not worry about anything. The day after tomorrow you and Remus will be on your way to Italy. There you will be safe and so will our child. I will write to you as often as I can.

Remember Hermione, I love you and will always be with you and our child. I will see you both as soon as this war is over. Then we will no longer have to hide.

My Eternal Love,

Severus

Hermione managed to keep her tears at bay as she read the letter. She folded it and placed it in her robes and made her way to breakfast. She sat beside Remus and Minerva. Severus was sitting across from her.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Much better. I guess I just overworked myself." Hermione answered.

"Well, you will be able to relax when you and Remus get where you're going. Remus will take good care of you my dear." Minerva replied with a smile.

************************************************************************

The two days flew by it seemed. Hermione and Severus only saw each other at meals. The day they were leaving Severus was there with Albus, Sirius, Albus, Minerva, Harry and Ron. Hermione hugged everyone but Severus. To keep up pretenses, they merely shook hands.

"Take care Hermione." Severus said.

"You too." Hermione replied.

With a final look back at her husband, Hermione and Remus took hold of the port key that would take them to the outskirts of the Wizarding village near the cabin. Once they arrived, Hermione led Remus toward the cabin. As they walked through the village, Hermione remained silent as did Remus. They quickly arrived safely at the cabin.

"Hermione, Severus wanted me to explain a few things to you once we reached the cabin." Remus said.

"I know. He told me when we spent our last night together." Hermione replied.

"I guess I should start at the beginning then. I will make some tea and get something for us to eat. This will take some time. Why don't you put your things away and get comfortable." Remus said.

Hermione nodded as she headed for the master bedroom and Remus headed for the kitchen. Hermione had a feeling she wasn't going to like what Remus had to tell her.

T.B.C.

Author's Note: Next chapter you find out about Severus's abilities and why Albus is the way he is with Severus.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was seated on the sofa when Remus came out carrying a tray with drinks and some sandwiches. Remus sat the tray on the coffee table. He and Hermione grabbed their drinks and sandwiches. After a few minutes Remus took a breath and began talking.

"Well, the best place to begin is at the beginning. Everyone has called Harry the Chosen one. This isn't accurate. Harry isn't the true Chosen One. That is Severus. There was a prophecy made about Severus and Albus. The prophecy stated that "The Chosen One would restore balance to the Wizarding World. But to do so, he must kill the one whose distinction of good and evil has been blurred by war and time." The person in which Severus has to kill is Albus." Remus said.

"What? I can't believe what you're saying. Severus wouldn't do that." Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, Severus will have no choice. You see, Albus knows this. That is why Albus fears Severus. Albus also fears Severus's abilities. I know you only know a few of Severus's abilities. His abilities are this. He can move things with his hands, he has premonitions he can also kill a person by simply concentrating on them and closing his fist.

"Also, when he gets angry he can sometimes lose control. You saw that the other day. These abilities are also another reason Albus fears him. Severus was right in saying that Albus has been manipulating his life. Severus knows of the prophecy. He's been afraid to tell you because he didn't want to frighten you about all of this." Remus replied.

Hermione just sat there. She didn't know what to say or do. Everything Remus just said to her was floating through her mind. She and Remus were silent for nearly half an hour. Remus was giving her all the time she needed to grasp the concept of what was going on with her husband and why Albus was the way he was. Finally she spoke.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"If Albus finds out that you and Severus are married and that you are pregnant, he will view you and your child as a threat. If Albus manages to kill Severus he will then come after you and your child and kill you as well. Albus has been waiting for the right moment to try and kill Severus. That's why he doesn't want you there. If he does succeed and kills Severus, Albus will tell you that Severus died in the battle. Albus thinks you and Severus are only friends." he answered.

"Will Severus die?" she asked with a shuddering voice.

"Not if Severus sees it coming. I fear that Albus will try to catch Severus when he's not on his guard." he answered sadly.

Hermione sat her drink down, buried her face in her hands and began crying. Remus moved to her side and gathered her into his arms and tried to calm her. Hermione clung to her friend and cried. Her fears of losing her husband to Albus were too much for her.

"Hermione, I know this is a lot to swallow. Perhaps you should go lay down. We can talk some more later, after you have slept on this." Remus said gently.

Hermione nodded. Remus gently helped her to her feet and took her into the bedroom. Remus kissed her forehead and left the room. Hermione stripped off her robes and pulled on one of Severus's shirts, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

************************************************************************

Remus was in the living room pacing. He was worried. He wasn't sure if telling Hermione was the best thing, but something in his heart was telling him that she needed to know that perhaps she would be the one to save Severus. Just then an owl flew in through the window. It was from Severus.

Remus,

I hope you and Hermione have reached the cottage safely. Albus has been more manipulative than ever. He has something planned and I fear whatever it is it will take place as soon as the battle is done.

Please, tell Hermione I love her and our child. I wish I could be there for her. I know she is going to have a difficult labor if my vision is true. Promise me you'll take care of my wife and child. I feel I will never see her again.

I also gather that you have told her about the prophecy and my abilities. Tell her I'm sorry for not telling her the truth and I hope she can forgive me. I must go; I have a meeting with the Order. We are making final preparations for the battle. Again, tell Hermione I love her and always will.

Sincerely,

Severus

Remus sighed. This letter did not bode well. Remus decided not to tell Hermione about the letter. He knew telling her would upset her even more. She had been under enough stress and she didn't need any more.

While Hermione slept, Remus went into the village to get food and other things they would need. He also made arrangements for the medi-witch to come and check on Hermione. When Remus returned he found Hermione standing on the back porch looking out over the nearby lake.

"Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Hi. I assumed you had gone to the village." Hermione answered.

Hermione moved back into the living room. Remus went and put away the groceries while Hermione sat on the sofa. Remus came out fifteen minutes later with a glass of tea and handed it to Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. I've thought about what you told me. I know I over reacted, but it was just a lot to digest. Now that I've thought about it I'm just scared. I can't and won't lose Severus. Especially to Albus." she answered.

"I understand. While I was in the village I ran into Megan, that medi-witch I told you and Severus about. She will be coming by tomorrow to check on you. Just to make sure everything is fine with you and your child." Remus said.

"That will be fine." Hermione said.

"Why don't you just relax while I cook us dinner." Remus said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll be in the library if you need me." Hermione replied.

************************************************************************

Back at Hogwarts, Severus was in his sitting room reading when there was a knock on the door. Severus yelled for the person to enter. In walked Albus. Severus put his book away and sat up a little straighter and waited for Albus to speak.

"I just received a letter from Remus. He and Hermione have arrived safely in Italy." Albus said.

"That's good." Severus replied.

"Tell me Severus, how are you feeling about Hermione being with Remus in Italy?" Albus asked.

Severus knew Albus was testing him. So he worded his answer so Albus wouldn't know the truth. "All that matters to me is that she is safe. I love her Albus you know this but no one else does. All that matters to me is that Hermione remains safe."

"Good. So, the potion is ready and now all we have to do is wait for Voldemort to make the final move." Albus said.

Severus nodded. Albus continued to tell Severus about the final plans. Severus just listened and spoke when he needed to. After half an hour Albus left. Severus let out a relieved sigh. He decided to eat in. He couldn't face Albus tonight.

************************************************************************

Back in Italy Hermione and Remus were eating a wonderful dinner. Hermione and Remus were talking about their own school days, laughing at each other's adventures. After dinner Hermione and Remus both did the dishes and put them away.

"Well, I'm off to bed Remus. I will see you in the morning." Hermione said.

"All right, sleep well Hermione." Remus replied.

In the middle of the night as Hermione slept, Severus appeared at the foot of Hermione's bed. She looked so beautiful to him. His heart broke seeing her there sleeping so peaceful. He knew the prophecy would come to pass and this may very well be the last time he saw her. He walked to the bedside leaned over, kissed her lips gently and vanished.

************************************************************************

"I'm sorry Severus for what I must do, but I can't allow you to live. Forgive me." Albus whispered as he stared out his window at the stars twinkling overhead.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 6  
**

Severus was in his lab brewing some potions that Poppy would need for not only the new term but when the battle happened. Severus knew the battle would happen at Hogwarts. Hermione and Remus had been gone a month. Remus sent him an owl to tell him that Hermione and the baby were fine. Severus was distracted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Severus called out.

"Severus, may I speak with you?" Minerva asked as she walked into the lab.

"Of course Minerva, what can I help you with?" Severus answered.

"Actually, I was hoping to help you." Minerva replied as she took a seat on a nearby stool.

"What do you mean?" Severus questioned.

"Severus, I know you love Hermione and I know she loves you in return. I believe Albus is not thinking clearly when it comes to you. For some reason he seems scared, but he won't tell me why." Minerva answered.

"How do you plan on helping me?" Severus asked.

"Albus is sending me to Italy tomorrow to check on Remus and Hermione. If you have a letter or something you wish for me to give her, I will be happy to. I know this is hard for you son, but I genuinely want to help the two of you." Minerva said with a soft smile.

Even though to the students it seemed like Severus and Minerva couldn't stand each other, nothing could be further from the truth. Minerva was almost like a surrogate mother to him. Severus nodded and gestured for Minerva to follow him. They entered his sitting room.

"I got this for her a few days ago. Please make sure she gets this." Severus said as he handed Minerva a package with a note attached.

"I will. You have my word. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Just tell her I love her and I'm always thinking of her." he said.

Minerva nodded, patted his shoulder and left. Severus had purchased two baby blankets; one in green the other in lilac. He and Hermione had agreed that they didn't want to know what their child would be. This way the blankets could go for either a boy or a girl.

************************************************************************

The next morning Minerva arrived in Italy. She made her way to the cottage. She was greeted by Remus when she knocked. Remus led her inside and went to get Hermione from the backyard.

"Minerva!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione." Minerva said happily.

When Hermione hugged Minerva, she felt the evidence of Hermione's pregnancy. Minerva released Hermione and looked from the young woman's stomach to her face. Minerva saw fear flash across Hermione's face. Minerva simply pulled Hermione into another hug.

"Do not worry child. I will not tell Albus. I have a gift for you from Severus. He also told me to tell you he loved you and is always thinking of you." Minerva said as she released Hermione once more.

Minerva removed the package Severus had given her and handed it to Hermione. She removed the letter and opened it. Tears filled her eyes as she removed the two baby blankets.

"They're beautiful." Hermione whispered.

"Minerva, what is going on at Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"The final battle will happen sometime this month. That much we know. Albus has been focusing more on Severus than usual; keeping him busy and such. Everyone is ready." Minerva replied.

"Excuse me." Hermione said sadly.

Remus and Minerva watched as Hermione took the blankets and the letter and entered her bedroom. Minerva sighed and looked at Remus. Remus knew he could trust Minerva and Severus did too otherwise he would not have sent Minerva with that gift. Remus explained everything about the prophecy to Minerva.

************************************************************************

Hermione sat on her bed after placing the two blankets away with the other baby things. She slowly opened the letter. Tears filled her eyes once more as she saw the familiar handwriting of her husband.

Dearest wife,

I hope you like the blankets. I figured the colors would work for either a boy or a girl. I miss you terribly. I know I haven't written to you as often I would have liked. Albus has been watching me closely ever since you left.

Now that you know of the prophecy and what I must do, I hope you can forgive me. All I want is to survive this war and return to you and our child; nothing more. I worry, because the closer the battle comes, the sooner our child will be born. I still fear losing you.

I must go. Remember I love you and our child. I always will and I will always be with you.

Eternally Yours,

Severus

Hermione wiped away her tears. She quickly went to her desk, grabbed a quill, ink and a piece of parchment. She began writing a letter to Severus. Back in the living room Remus and Minerva sat talking and drinking a cup of tea.

************************************************************************

"Poor Severus and Hermione, I knew Albus was acting a bit strange regarding Severus, but know I understand why. What can I do to help Remus?" Minerva asked.

"Keep an eye on both Severus and Albus. We cannot let Albus kill Severus." Remus answered.

Minerva nodded. A few moments later Hermione emerged from the bedroom. She sat beside Minerva. "Minerva, please give this to Severus. And thank you, for helping him." Hermione said.

"It's my pleasure my dear. Severus is like a son to me and I will do all I can to protect him and help reunite him with you and his child." Minerva replied as she placed her hand on Hermione's large stomach.

"I must return. I will be sure that Severus receives this. Take care and watch your backs." Minerva said.

Once Minerva left Remus and Hermione decided to go for a walk in the village. The stopped at a few of the baby shops as well as the book shops. Hermione had already gotten the crib and had started setting up the nursery. The window faced the gardens with the mountains just beyond.

"Hermione, Remus. How are you feeling my dear?" Megan greeted as she approached them.

"I'm feeling fine. I've been feeling the Braxton hicks' contractions, some slight back pain and I'm tired a bit, but that's all." Hermione answered.

"Hmm, I will stop by tomorrow. Just to be safe I want to do one more examination. I don't want to take any chances." Megan replied.

Hermione, Remus and Megan chatted a while longer then they parted ways. Once back at the cottage Hermione went to go lay down while Remus began putting their purchases away.

************************************************************************

"Ow! Ohhhh! Oh no. REMUS!" Hermione cried two hours later.

"Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly.

"My…my water just broke. I…I…think I'm going into labor." she stuttered.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 7**

Remus immediately ran to the fireplace and flooed Megan. A few seconds later Megan and another woman. Megan, the woman and Remus hurried back into the bedroom. They found Hermione sitting up in bed breathing slowly.

"Hermione, this is Maria. She is going to help. First, let's get you out of those clothes and change the bed sheets. Remus, you take care of the sheets while Maria and I get Hermione into some clean clothes." Megan instructed.

Remus pulled out his wand. With a few flicks, the wet sheets and comforter were gone and clean bed covers were now on the bed. Megan and Maria helped Hermione, who was now in a clean nightgown, back into bed.

"Remus, please wait outside. I need to examine her to find out how far she's dilated." Megan said.

Remus waited outside in the living room. He was scared for Hermione. She wasn't due for another month. Ten minutes later Megan came walking out.

"She is dilated to 6 now. I think when she was having those Braxton hicks, it was the real thing. There one more thing. She's having twins." Megan explained.

"Twins?" Remus exclaimed.

"Yes. It seems the babies heart beats were beating in sync with each other. The last time I examined her, I swore I heard two heart beats. Within the next hour or two Hermione will be having these children." Megan said.

"Can I be with her?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Hermione wants you there to help coach her. Come on." Megan answered with a smile.

Remus and Megan re-entered the room. Hermione was breathing through yet another contraction. Remus hurried to her side and took her hand. Maria moved to help Megan prepare things for the babies.

"Aaahhh! Severus help me." Hermione cried.

"Sshh. It's going to be all right Hermione." Remus whispered.

"Remus, I…ohhhh…I want Severus." she cried.

"I know Hermione. I know." he replied as he stroked her hair.

"Hermione, whenever you feel you need to push, go ahead and push." Maria said gently.

Hermione nodded. For the next hour Hermione cried as a contraction hit and Remus would comfort her. Finally, Hermione was fully dilated and ready to push. She was scared, but knew she had to hang on. She wasn't going to die in childbirth, just as she had promised Severus.

"Hermione, take a deep breath and hold it for count of ten. While you're holding your breath I want you to push as hard as you can." Megan explained.

Hermione nodded. Hermione took a deep breath, held it and began to push. "AAAHHH!" Hermione cried.

"That's it Hermione. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and ten. Now release and breath slowly. Very good." Megan said with a smile.

"Remus." Hermione said.

"I'm here. Just breathe and relax." Remus said softly.

"Get ready again Hermione." Megan said.

Again Hermione held her breath and pushed. This continued for another twenty minutes before the sound of a child echoed throughout the room.

"It's a boy." Remus said as Maria showed Hermione.

"Shawn. His name is Shawn." Hermione said weakly.

"Hermione, the other baby is breech, I have to turn it." Megan said.

Hermione screamed as her second child was turned into the proper position. Remus held her hand and talked to her gently as her breathing became more ragged.

"Okay, get ready. Now, push!" Megan said.

"AAAAHHHH! SEVERUS!" Hermione cried as she pushed once more.

A few minutes later a second cry echoed in the room. "A girl." Megan said happily.

"Sharon." Hermione said weakly.

"Save your strength Hermione. It's going to be all right." Remus said.

"Yes. It…will." Hermione said before she went limp.

Remus immediately checked her pulse and let out a relieved sigh. She was alive. Megan said she was just exhausted but would be fine. Maria cleaned up Shawn and Sharon while Megan magically healed Hermione. Remus stayed at Hermione's side while Megan and Maria fed the children and placed them in the nursery. Remus looked out the window and saw the sun was just starting to set.

************************************************************************

Back at Hogwarts, Severus could feel something had happened with Hermione. He was just about to write a letter to Remus when Albus and Minerva entered his office.

"Severus, there is an Order meeting. We need to go." Albus said.

Severus nodded and followed them. Trying to push what he was feeling to the back of his mind. Severus sat beside Sirius and Harry. Once Albus got everyone's attention, he began to speak.

"Voldemort has made a critical error and the time for the final battle is here. Voldemort has moved to the woods surrounding Hogwarts. He will be attacking tomorrow. Tonight, everyone must prepare themselves. Tomorrow, this will all end one way or another." Albus said.

Albus continued to run through the final plans for tomorrow before everyone was dismissed. Severus knew it would not be safe to send word to Remus and Hermione now. He knew Albus would be watching him. Minerva on the other hand could. After the meeting she went to her office and quickly wrote a letter and sent it off with her owl.

************************************************************************

The sun was just rising when Hermione awoke. She found Remus sitting beside her reading a letter. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. "How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Fine. Tired but fine. The children?" she answered.

"They are just fine. I just received this from Minerva. The final battle will take place today." he answered.

"Just as I predicted." she said quietly.

"Don't worry. Severus will be just fine. Minerva won't let anything happen to Severus. And neither will I." he replied as he sat beside her and gathered her in his arms.

"Can I see my children?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"Of course. I'll go get Megan." Remus answered.

Remus got up, kissed her forehead and left the room. Hermione let a few tears fall. She feared for her husband. She feared that he would never see his children grow up. A few minutes later Remus and Megan entered the room. Shawn was wrapped in the green blanket and Sharon was in the lilac blanket. Megan gently placed the twins into Hermione's arms and left.

"They are so beautiful. Shawn Augustus and Sharon Marie. My darling babies." Hermione said tearfully.

"Yes they are. You and Severus sure do make beautiful babies." Remus said with a smile.

"Have you held one of them yet?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

"Would you like to? After all they are your god children." she replied.

"My…you want me to be their god father?" he asked.

"Yes. Severus and I agreed on it that last night we were together. We would be honored for you to become their god father Remus." she answered.

Remus could only nod. He got to his feet and gently took Sharon into his arms. He felt a warmth settle over his heart. He swore then and there that he would always protect these two children.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 8  
**

Severus was in his room. He was standing in the middle of his sitting room, his legs shoulders width apart, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes closed. He knew he would need to focus all of his energies if he was going to survive this war. Just then Minerva walked in; she didn't say a word and started to leave.

"Don't leave Minerva. Your presence has always been calming to me." Severus said.

"Albus sent me. It's time my boy." Minerva replied.

Severus took a deep breath, summoned his wand and walked over to her. Together they made their way to the Great Hall. The Order and their allies were all gathered. Albus stood up and the hall fell silent.

"It's time. Harry is prepared to defeat Voldemort. It is time to take back our freedom. Let us go to the grounds and win back our world." Albus announced.

As one the light went to meet Voldemort and his army. Within moments both sides met face to face. The battle began. Curses, hexes and spells went flying through the air. From the sky it looked like a laser show. Severus used his wand and abilities to kill off the Death Eaters. Finally it came down to Harry and Voldemort.

"Time to die Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"Fuck you Voldemort." Harry said.

************************************************************************

The battle ensued. Severus stood there watching as The-Boy-Who-Lived and Voldemort locked in a battle of good versus evil. After being locked in a wand battle for nearly half an hour, Harry threw the potion that Severus and Hermione brewed and pulled out a backup wand and yelled the killing curse. Voldemort fell over dead.

The remaining Death Eaters were screaming in rage and continued fighting to avenge their fallen lord. Severus continued fighting, but forgot his wand entirely and relied on his abilities. The final Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy.

"This ends now traitor. Just you and me." Lucius hissed.

"Fine by me." Severus growled.

Two years prior Lucius had nearly killed Hermione and this had pissed Severus off to no end. The two circled each other with their wands drawn. They both yelled a curse at the same time. The two curses collided in mid air. The surviving members of the light stayed on the edges and watched. Lucius and Severus seemed evenly matched. Finally Severus found his chance.

Severus held out his hand and Lucius' wand flew into his hand. A second later he flung his arm and Lucius went flying into a nearby tree. Severus stalked toward Lucius. He held out his hand and began to close his fist. Lucius clutched his throat and began gasping for air.

"I guess you'll think twice before attacking my wife." Severus whispered.

Lucius' eyes grew large then he breathed no more. Severus clutched his fist tighter a little longer just to be sure the bastard was dead. Once sure he turned and walked back toward the castle.

"What was that about my boy?" Albus asked.

"It was some unsettled business between me and Lucius." was all Severus said as he re-entered the castle.

************************************************************************

For the rest of the day Severus stayed in his rooms. He knew that whatever Albus was planning would happen and happen soon. He had to keep his guard up at all times. He would be damned if he let that manipulative old man take him away from his wife and child.

Severus ate his meals in his sitting room and watched as the sun set from the only window in his rooms. He got up and walked over to the window and stared at the sky. Hoping that Hermione was safe and so was their child.

_'God Hermione, I love you and wish nothing more than to be with you at this moment. Soon, we will be together once again. I swear we will.' _Severus thought.

Severus stood at the window for two hours. Hoping Hermione could sense how much he loved her and missed her. Finally he decided to turn in for the night. He extinguished all the lights and entered his bedroom.

************************************************************************

*Hermione's Dream*

_Albus walked into the darkened bedroom. The outline of Severus could be seen sound asleep in his bed. Suddenly Severus's eyes flew open. Before he could move Albus cast a spell.  
_

"_Pertrificus Totalus."_ _Albus said._

_Severus' eyes widened in shock and fear as Albus approached the bed and looked down at the bound potions master. __"I'm sorry my boy. This is the only way. I can't allow you to live. May the gods above forgive me. Avada Kedavra."_ __

_A flash of green filled the room and Severus Snape moved no more.  
_

*End Hermione's Dream*

"SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed.

T.B.C

Author's Note: *Ducks flying objects* Sorry for the cliffy. Also sorry the fight scene was so short. Never been good at writing those. Next chapter is longer. Promise.

Tiff


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 9  
**

Hermione sat up in bed covered with sweat, tears filling her eyes and fear clutching her heart. She realized she had just had one of Severus's visions. She leapt from bed, threw on her dressing gown and ran to Remus' room. She burst in and startled Remus who sat up and drew his wand.

"Hermione? God you scared me. I thought you were a Death Eater." Remus sighed in relief.

"Remus, you've got to get to Hogwarts. Now. I had a vision of Albus killing Severus." Hermione pleaded.

"Slow down. You had a vision? Like Severus has?" Remus asked.

"Yes I saw Albus got to Severus's rooms while he was sleeping. He cast the binding spell then proceeded to kill him. Remus please! I cannot and will not lose him!" Hermione cried.

Remus merely nodded. With a flick of his wand he was dressed. Remus patted her shoulder then apparated away. Hermione only hoped he would not be too late. Just then Sharon began to cry. Hermione went to the nursery.

"There, there little one. Daddy will be fine. Sshh. Mommy's here." Hermione whispered as she began walking the room while rocking Sharon.

Shawn simply continued to sleep. It was as if Shawn knew everything would work out and Sharon wasn't so sure of that. Hermione sat in the rocking chair in front of the window and just rocked her daughter while staring at the stars.

************************************************************************

Remus appeared just outside the gates of Hogwarts. He quickly hurried across the grounds and up to the castle. In the main hall he saw Minerva heading for the dungeons. He hurried to catch up with her.

"Minerva." Remus said.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Minerva asked in shock.

"Hermione had a vision of Albus killing Severus as he slept. Where is Albus?" Remus explained.

"Albus left his office around eleven. Oh no. I bet he was heading for Severus's rooms." Minerva gasped.

"Come on." Remus said as he grabbed her hand. Remus and Minerva began running as fast as they could.

************************************************************************

Albus had just entered Severus's sitting room. He knew Severus would be asleep. If he could only make it to the bedroom without alerting Severus, he would be fine. Slowly and quietly, Albus entered the bedroom.

He looked on the bed and saw the potions master sound asleep. Albus drew his wand and pointed it at the younger wizard. Suddenly Severus's eyes flew open, but Albus was prepared for this.

"Pertrificus Totalus." Albus said.

Severus was instantly unable to move. _'Damnit! Albus knows if I can't move I can't use my abilities. Think Severus think! You can't die like this!' _

Albus walked to the side of the bed and looked down at Severus. Severus watched in fear as Albus pointed his wand at his chest. His eyes must shown his fear and anger, because Albus gave in a look that showed pity.

"I'm sorry my boy. This is the only way. I can't allow you to live. May the gods above forgive me." Albus said.

Severus closed his eyes. His thoughts were rushing around Hermione, their child that he would never get to see or hold, fearing that Albus would discover her and their child and then kill them as well.

"Avada…"

"ALBUS STOP!" Minerva screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled.

Albus's wand flew into Remus' hands. "Albus, this doesn't have to happen. I know about that damned prophecy, but you don't have to kill him."

"Severus cannot live Remus. Surely you understand why? He's too powerful for his own good." Albus pleaded.

"Listen to yourself. Severus is not a threat to anyone. You seem to be the only one threatened by his abilities. Everyone else doesn't fear them, so why do you?" Remus asked.

"I've seen what powers like that can do! They will eventually take control of Severus and then there will be no saving him! Do you think you are saving him Remus? You are only prolonging the inevitable!" Albus yelled.

"Albus please, listen to Remus. He knows what he's saying. The prophecy doesn't have to happen." Minerva pleaded, hoping to make Albus see reason.

"IT DOES! SEVERUS SNAPE MUST DIE!" Albus screamed, with a crazed, wild look to him. Remus and Minerva just stared at the aged wizard. It was what he said next that made Remus realize the prophecy had to happen. "IF HE LIVES THEN I WILL JUST GO AFTER HIS WIFE AND CHILD! YES! DID YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW! YOU MAY HAVE SAVED SEVERUS, BUT COULD YOU SAVE HERMIONE AND HIS OFFSPRING REMUS?"

"I am sorry old friend. Enervate." Remus said.

Severus sat up and just started clutching his fist. Albus began grabbing at his throat, trying to loosen the invisible grip. "I will not let you harm my wife or child. I will not let you harm anyone else ever again Albus. I am sorry but you are the threat now, not me." Severus released his fist and Albus slumped to the floor dead. Remus and Minerva rushed to Severus who had his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

"You did what was prophesized of you. I will alert the Ministry. Remus and I will show our memories and we will need yours. I will also see if the prophecy could be removed. You need not worry son." Minerva said as she gathered Severus into her arms.

************************************************************************

For the next half hour, the three removed their memories of that night and Severus removed his memories of everything that surrounded the prophecy and Albus, as well as about him and Hermione marrying in secret of the news of her being pregnant. Once the memories were placed in a pensive, Severus packed all his belongings and left for Italy.

"You will be safer away from here till all this is straightened out. Spend time with your wife Severus." Minerva said.

"Thank you, both of you. Not just for saving my life, but Hermione's as well." Severus replied.

"You're welcome my friend. Oh, you will also find a wonderful surprise once you reach Italy." Remus said with a smile.

Severus looked confused, but said nothing, he just hurried from the castle and apparated away. He reached the outskirts of the village and quietly made his way to the cottage. After what seemed like a life time he finally reached the cottage.

************************************************************************

Hermione was standing on the patio that was connected to her bedroom. She was worried about Severus. Remus had been gone for over an hour and still no word yet. She prayed that Severus was safe. She turned to re-enter her bedroom when she saw a figure standing in the door way.

"SEVERUS!" she cried and ran to him.

Severus gathered her in his arms and just held her. Grateful she was alive and back in his arms. Hermione held onto him for dear life, afraid that this was some dream and he would disappear if she let go.

"You're alive. I was so scared Severus. I thought I would never see you again." she cried.

"Sshh. I know love. I know. When Albus came to my chambers and put me under the full body bind, I knew I would never see you or our child again. Thank god Remus and Minerva were there." he whispered.

"I sent Remus. I had a vision of Albus killing you. I woke up and sent Remus to warn you." she said.

"I guess you've received more of my abilities than I thought." he said with a chuckle.

"I guess so. Come here. There's someone you need to meet." she said.

Hermione took his hand and led him into the nursery. They stepped up to the side by side cribs. Severus looked and saw his twin son and daughter then looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Twins?" he asked.

"Yes. It seems their heartbeats were beating in sync with one another and that's why we didn't know." she answered. Severus reached in and pick up one of the sleeping babies while Hermione picked up the other. "You are holding Sharon Marie. And this is her older brother Shawn Augusts." Hermione stated.

"Hello Sharon. Hello Shawn. Oh Hermione, they're beautiful. Just like their mother." Severus said happily.

"Come on daddy. Let's let them sleep. You have all day tomorrow to spend time with them." Hermione replied as she gently placed Shawn back in his crib and Severus did the same with Sharon.

The couple re-entered the bedroom, stripped off their clothes, climbed in bed and just held each other. All talking would wait until morning. Hermione and Severus just wanted to savor being in each other's arms once again.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 10  
**

When Hermione awoke the next morning she noticed it was well after noon. She quickly got up, got dressed and hurried to the nursery. She stopped at the door. Severus was seated on the floor with the children in their bouncy seats feeding them both a bottle. Hermione walked in and took the bottle and continued feeding Sharon.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you needed a few extra hours of sleep." he answered.

Hermione and Severus burped the babies, changed them and laid them down to sleep once more. The two then made their way back to their rooms. Once the door was closed Hermione threw herself into his arms.

Severus caught her and slammed his lips over hers. Hermione was grateful for being a witch. When a witch had a baby, she could have sex the day after the baby was born. Hermione would be damned if she could not have her husband without fear of being discovered.

'_You gotta love being a witch.' _Hermione thought as she and Severus tumbled onto the bed.

"Anxious are we?" Severus chuckled.

"You're damned right." Hermione answered.

With a wave of her hand their clothes disappeared. Hermione crushed her lips against his as she straddled him. Severus simply held on and let his wife take control. He knew she had a lot of sexual frustration as did he, but this was her show and she would be calling the shots.

"Mmm. Hermione." Severus moaned as she began kissing down his body.

Hermione let out a giggle as she continued her way down. Severus felt like his body was on fire from her licks, nips and kisses. He moaned as she got closer and closer to her goal. Finally she reached it but stopped.

"Severus, tell me what you want me to do." she whispered.

"I want your mouth on my cock Hermione. Please." he answered.

Hermione slowly took his cock into her mouth. Severus gasped and just threw his head back against the pillows. Hermione took her time as she took him inch by inch. She was going to enjoy her husband fully.

"Oh god Hermione. That's it baby. Suck my cock honey." he sighed.

Hermione continued to do just that. But slowly. Her left hand snaked up and began massaging his balls as she slowly sucked his hard cock. Severus had his fingers tangled in her hair and kept moaning and sighing in absolute pleasure.

"Hermione…oh…stop baby." Severus pleaded after nearly ten minutes.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No. But I was about to come and I'm not ready to. Yet." he answered as he sat up and flipped her onto her back.

Severus started at her lips and then began to kiss down her body just as she had done his. As he reached her breasts he took his time and slowly sucked on each pert nipple. This caused Hermione to sigh and arch into him. Down he continued, drawing lazy circles, kissing and nipping at her skin.

"Oh Severus!" she cried as he covered her wet pussy with his mouth.

Severus wasted no time in thrusting his tongue as deep inside her as he could. As his tongue slid in and out of her, he placed his thumb on her clit and began slowly rubbing it.

"Severus! Dear god yes!" she moaned.

"You like that Hermione? You like feeling my tongue in your pussy and my thumb on your clit?" he whispered.

"Yes. Make me come baby. Please." she pleaded.

"Gladly." he growled.

Hermione shrieked as he dove back into her. She felt all the sexual tension she had held in for the past month and a half just explode. Within seconds she was calling his name over and over as Severus greedily drank her juices as they flowed into his waiting mouth. As she calmed down, he slowly and gently licked her clean then began to kiss back up her beautiful body.

"You are a goddess Hermione." he whispered before he captured her lips with his.

Tasting herself on his mouth always drove her insane with lust. As the kiss turned more passionate Severus took the opportunity to thrust his hard dick deep inside her, causing them both to cry out into the kiss.

"You're so tight and hot Hermione." he growled as she clenched her vaginal muscles around him.

"And you are so hard and so deep. Oh Severus fuck me please." she begged as she thrust her hips into his.

Severus could only growl as he began to pound into her. He knew what she wanted. She didn't want any words of love and devotion, she didn't want to be made love too, she wanted to be fucked and hard. And that was what she was going to get.

"Severus! Oh yeah! Fuck me good baby!" she cried.

"You're going to get fucked all right. Nice and hard, just like you like it Hermione." he hissed.

Severus pulled out only to move her onto her hands and knees. He then thrust back into her hard and deep. Hermione screamed her pleasure as her husband let go and gave her what she wanted.

"Finger your clit Hermione. Now." he demanded.

"Yes. Oh god yes." she moaned as she reached down and began rubbing her clit vigorously.

"That's it Hermione. Finger yourself while I fuck my cock in and out of you. I want you to come. Come hard around me. Do you want me to come? To shoot my hot, creamy come deep inside you? Is that what you want my dearest wife?" Severus gasped as he fucked her harder and deeper.

Hermione could no longer form sentences. She could only nod. Severus was thrusting while Hermione met each thrust with one of her own. They both knew they were about to explode and explode they did.

"AAAAHHHH! DEAR GOD! YES! SEVERUS! OH SEVERUS AAHH!" Hermione screamed.

"GGRR! HERMIONE OH HERMIONE! AGHU!" Severus roared.

They fell against the mattress gasping, sweating and sated for the moment. Ever so slowly Severus pulled out of her. He waved his hand, cleaned them the sheets, then they moved under the covers.

"How long with the children sleep?" he asked.

"About another hour and half." she answered.

"Today, you will rest. I will take care of the children. You deserve a little break." Severus said as he held her close.

"Are you sure? I mean it can be a lot of work with the both of them." Hermione questioned.

"I'm sure love. Now, let's get a little nap." Severus answered as he kissed her sweetly.

************************************************************************

Back at Hogwarts Minerva and Remus had just come from meeting with the Order. The Order was, surprisingly behind Severus on this. Sirius and Harry demanded that they go with them to face the Wizengamot.

"I'm surprised with Sirius and Harry. I figured they would have been out for Severus's blood." Minerva said.

"I'm not really. Harry and Sirius both confided in me that they didn't like the idea of Albus manipulating Severus and that Albus should have just let the greasy git alone and let him and Hermione get together." Remus said with a chuckle.

"They knew?" Minerva asked in surprised.

"They knew that Severus was in love with her and figured Hermione was in love with him. They both agreed that those two belonged together." Remus answered.

"Well, after tomorrow, we will know what to tell Severus. Somehow with Sirius and Harry there on his side I don't think Azkaban is in Severus's future." Minerva said.

"I agree." Remus replied.

T.B.C

****Next Chapter: Severus's fate is decided.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 11  
**

The Wizengamot was alive with cries of outrage and sobs. Minerva, Remus, Sirius and Harry sat there and waited for the Minister of Magic to speak. Finally he rose to his feet. The court fell silent.

"Severus Snape should be punished for his crimes. He killed Albus Dumbledore." Minister Rufus Scrimgeour said.

The court erupted once more. Sirius and Harry had had enough. Both jumped to their feet and began telling the court to shut up. After ten minutes, there was silence. Sirius spoke first.

"Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore in self defense! You've seen the pensives from Minerva, Remus and those of Severus Snape himself! Albus even threatened to go after Hermione and their child! How can you say that Severus is guilty of anything!" Sirius bellowed.

"Sirius is right. All through Hogwarts and even after I noticed that Albus seemed to be manipulating Severus. I should know after all, Albus tired to manipulate me once or twice. You have all seen and heard the prophecy concerning Severus and Albus as well! It clearly states that Severus would have to kill Albus to bring peace back to the Wizarding world! You should all be thanking Severus Snape right now! Not condemning him!" Harry yelled.

The court just sat in silence. They were all thinking about what they had seen in the pensives and what the prophecy said. They were also taking to heart what Sirius and Harry had just said. Finally, the Minister asked for a vote.

"All those in favor of sending Severus Snape to Azkaban raise your hands." Rufus said. Not a single member raised their hand. "Those in favor of dismissing all charges and awarding Severus Snape an Order of Merlin First Class, raise your hands." Rufus asked again. This time everyone raised their hands. It was unanimous. Harry, Minerva, Remus and Sirius let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly.

"Very well. Charges dropped. Court is adjourned." Rufus said.

The four stayed behind to collect Severus and Hermione's medals. Hermione was receiving an Order of Merlin First Class as well for her involvement in deciphering and brewing of the potion that ultimately brought Voldemort down once and for all.

"When should we tell the couple the happy news?" Sirius asked.

"I think now would be a good time." Remus answered. The four quickly apparated to Italy.

************************************************************************

Back at the cottage, Hermione and Severus sat in the living room with the twins lying on a blanket. Severus and Hermione were enjoying their peaceful time alone. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Severus said. Severus opened the door and smiled slightly as he let the four in. "Hermione, we have visitors." Severus said.

"HERMIONE!" Sirius and Harry called out as they ran to her and hugged her.

"Harry, Sirius. It's so good to see you." Hermione laughed.

"What? Twins?" Sirius asked as he raised his eye brow.

"That's right. Their heartbeats were beating in sync with one another so we had no idea until Hermione went into labor." Severus answered as Harry and Sirius sat down beside the children.

"They are beautiful. Congratulations." Sirius said as he stood once more and offered his hand to Severus.

"Sirius is right. They are the most beautiful children I have ever seen." Harry said as he too offered his hand.

Severus thanked them and shook both their hands. Minerva helped Hermione take the children to the nursery. Once the two women returned, they began telling them what had happened with the Order and Wizengamot. Severus was surprised that Sirius and Harry stood behind him, but grateful.

"The Wizengamot voted unanimously. You've been cleared and rewarded an Order of Merlin First Class. So has Hermione." Minerva said as she hand them their medals.

Severus just sat there. He was free. Finally, one hundred percent free. He could now spend the rest of his life with Hermione and their children without fear of someone finding out or trying to hurt his family.

"Severus, honey say something." Hermione said gently.

"I'm free. I'm FREE!" he cried.

Severus jumped to his feet and grabbed his laughing wife in his arms and spun her around. The others looked on and smiled. They had never seen Severus like this. So carefree and happy. It suited him.

"Yes my son, you are free." Minerva said as she went over and hugged the couple.

"Minerva, I will not be returning to Hogwarts next year." Severus said.

"I figured you wouldn't. I have hired Mr. Phillip Donohue to be the new potions master." Minerva replied.

"He will make a fine teacher. After all, I was his apprentice." Severus said.

"Now that this mess is behind you, what are your plans?" Sirius asked as they all sat around the living room.

"Severus and I have been talking. We are going to stay here. The village doesn't have and Apocrathy so, Severus and I are going to open one." Hermione answered.

"That's great. Are the kids going to Hogwarts? What are their names anyway?" Harry questioned.

"Their names are Shawn Augustus and Sharon Marie. As for going to Hogwarts, if Minerva can get their names on the list. I would love for our children to go there." Severus replied.

"As soon as I get back to the school I will personally make sure they are added to the roster. I will be looking forward to seeing your son and daughter in 11 years." Minerva replied.

The six sat and visited for two hours, before leaving Hermione, Severus and the twins alone. That night Severus stood on the patio and watched the stars twinkle from above. Hermione walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sickle for your thoughts." she said.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when I was actually free from everything. Voldemort, Albus. I can now just be me. I can watch as our children grow up and grow old with you. That's all I ever wanted. Ever since the day I realized I loved you. I wanted nothing more than for you and me to grow old together side by side." he whispered as he held her tight.

"I know love. You and I and our children can now have a peaceful life. Just us and of course our friends. We will open the Apocrathy, teach our children, send them off to Hogwarts, watch them fall in love and marry themselves one day. But we will always be together." she said.

Severus bent down and kissed her. He poured all the emotions he was feeling into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he swept his wife into his arms and carried her to their bed. There he made love to her like it was the first time. Because for them, it was.

T.B.C.

******Epilogue is next!******


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I by no means own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the lines from Star Wars Episode 3. They belong to the ever brilliant and talented George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Summary: **Severus is different. Because of this Albus has taken it upon himself to protect him. Even from the love of Severus's life Hermione Granger. Will they ever be able to be together? R/R

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Epilogue  
**

Hermione smiled happily as she watched her daughter. Sharon was now 23 and was getting married. To the son of Harry Potter no less. Harry's oldest son Michael was a year and half younger than Sharon, but they didn't care. Severus had welcomed the boy with open arms when he had asked Severus and Hermione permission to marry their only daughter.

"Mum, help me." Sharon said.

"Sure dear." Hermione replied.

Hermione walked over to her daughter and helped attach the veil. When the twins were five, Hermione and Severus renewed their wedding vows in a beautiful ceremony out near the lake. Sharon and Michael too were getting married in the same spot.

"You ready my little one?" Severus asked as he entered the room.

"Yes. Daddy, you all right?" Sharon asked as she faced him.

Severus was just staring at his daughter. She looked just like her mother did when she was 23. The only difference was Sharon had his black hair. She looked beautiful. Michael was going to be knocked off his feet when he saw her.

"I'm fine honey. You just look so beautiful." Severus answered.

"Thank you daddy." Sharon said as she walked over and hugged him.

Hermione left the room to take her seat. Sharon's older brother Shawn stuck his head in and announced it was time. Sharon placed her arm on her father's and they headed for the lake.

At the altar Michael Severus Potter stood nervously. Harry just gave his soon a reassuring smile as the music began. Michael nearly stopped breathing when he saw Sharon come down the aisle. After handing Sharon over to Michael, Severus took his seat beside his wife of nearly 24 years, Hermione.

"We are here to join these two souls in the state of matrimony. The vows of marriage are vows that are sacred. Sharon and Michael have shown their love and are ready to take the next step and join their souls and hearts as one and become husband and wife." Christian said.

Severus and Hermione smiled at one another. Harry held his wife, a young witch he had met on his travels to America by the name of Kay-Lyn. They married a year after Hermione and Severus. The ceremony was beautiful. Shawn watched happily as his sister kissed her new husband.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Michael Severus Potter." Christian announced.

Everyone got to their feet and clapped and cheered as the happy couple walked down the aisle. The reception was held at the cottage. The backyard had been transfigured into an outdoor ball room. As Severus watched Hermione dance with Harry, Sirius walked up.

"How does it feel to have a Potter for a son-in-law?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Just fine Sirius. After all, the boy is my godson." Severus laughed.

"Yeah. I see Shawn dancing with Remus and Tonks's daughter April." Sirius pointed out.

"I have a feeling those two will hit it off." Severus said with a smile.

"Looks like things have come full circle then. Doesn't it my friend?" Sirius asked.

"It sure does. To tell you the truth, I've never been happier than I have these last 28 years. Ever since Hermione cornered me in the lab and told me she loved me." Severus answered.

"You've done what you were destined to do. You brought peace back to our world and it's a much better place. Now come on, let's rejoin the party." Sirius said as he placed his arms around Severus's shoulder.

Severus laughed as he and Sirius rejoined their friends and celebrated the love and happiness that Sharon and many others had found.

**The End!! **


End file.
